


Pull Me Down Hard and Drown Me in Love

by pliantlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Smut, Top Harry, harry is smitten, louis is such a slut, louis is whipped, slight mention of skype sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pliantlouis/pseuds/pliantlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once their TCA performance is over, Louis is ready to get onto a plane and fly home. Leaving Harry is hard, but waiting another two weeks for Harry to come visit him in Doncaster is even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Down Hard and Drown Me in Love

**Author's Note:**

> this came out longer than i thought but i hope you like it :) sorry for any typos. title from "come on get higher" by Matt Nathanson :) follow me on twitter @cozyyharry

"I can't believe you touched my dick on live television."

It's the first thing Harry says after the boys are escorted off of the stage. Louis just smiles, he knew Harry would say that. He didn't even know why he did it when he reached for the surfboard. He just had to spice things up on stage. He was Louis, after all.

"Had to go out with a bang, love." Louis winked. Harry rolled his eyes, but of course it was no harm, he assumed his boyfriend would pull some stunt on stage. "But you know Modest is going to send Eleanor for you now." Harry said as he took a sip from a water bottle that a stage worker handed him.

Louis scoffed, "Do you think I'm dumb, Harry? Of course they won't. I am officially on break, meaning they can't interfere my time with her." Louis winked. Harry nodded, raising his eyebrows in realization. 

"Smart, Lou, but you know that you're going to get repramanded for that stunt." Harry sighed, linking his fingers with Louis', staring at the perfect way they fit together.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes. All I have to worry about now is making my flight, getting home, and then waiting for you to come visit me." Louis reached up on his toes to poke the tip of Harry's nose as he said the last three words. Harry smiled, the smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges and his teeth show and his dimples appear. It was Louis' favorite. 'It's my Louis smile! The bestest smile for the bestest boyfriend!' Harry told him years ago when they had first started dating. The words still made Louis' heart warm.

"I can't wait, babe. I just wish you could stay for the rest of the show." Harry frowned, staring at his feet. Louis also wished that, but he had to go, and soon at that.

"Well, you'll have fun with Zayn, Ed, and the girls. You haven't seen them in a while." Louis reasoned, trying to make Harry smile again.

Harry shrugged, tightening his hold on Lou's hand. "I'll just miss you." Louis pursed his lips and nodded.

"I'll miss you too, baby, but hey, two weeks. Two weeks and then you'll be on your way to Doncaster and we'll spend another few days together with my family until we go back to recording. We'll see each other in no time." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, bringing his forehead to rest against the younger's. "Darling, I know you miss your family. It's why you need to go back and take a break from all this. I know it's going to be hard, and I'll miss you like crazy. But here, I'll promise you that whenever you need me, you can call me, text me, skype me, anything. Even if its for the silliest reasons, like, you can't open the pickle jar, if you need me, you call me, okay?"

"Can I call you to tell you that I miss you?" Harry asked with the saddest eyes. Louis nodded, "Of course, my darling."

They stayed in their embrace for a while, just holding each other, knowing that they wouldn't be able to do this for a couple of weeks. They held tightly and lovingly until Paul came over and tapped Louis on the shoulder. Louis turned his head slightly, so it was still resting on Harry's chest, in the little space between his shoulder and neck, Louis' favorite spot to rest his head.

"The car is leaving to take you, Liam, and Niall to the airport. Your bags are already in the back. Let's go, Lou." Louis sighed, turning his head back to Harry.

"Sweets, I have to go now." Harry's arms just tightened. "I'll call you when I land, okay?" Harry sighed, pulling back a little and nodding. 

"Alright, I'll miss you. Have a safe flight, I love you so much." Harry said before pressing his lips softly to Louis', another thing they wouldn't be able to do for a while. "I love you too." Louis murmured against Harry's lips, soon pulling back. "See you soon, baby." Louis said, walking away with Paul.

Moments later, his phone rang, causing him to grunt and pull it from his pocket. "Hello?" He answered, without checking the caller ID.

"I miss you."

Louis turned around and saw Harry holding his phone up with tears in his eyes. If that didn't make Louis' heart break in half, then he wasn't sure what would. He hung up the phone, tossed it to Paul who (thankfully) caught it and rushed over to Harry. He threw his arms around the younger boy immediately, letting his tears fall.

"Don't go. Please stay until the end of the show." Harry begged, his tears just flowing harder. Louis shook his head.

"Baby I wish I could but I can't, I'm sorry." Louis sighed, wiping Harry's tears with his thumbs. "I need to go, I'm so sorry. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Harry nodded, wiping his tears, and placing his arms back around Louis. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to not being without you for this long." Harry breathed a laugh at his foolishness. Louis shook his head. 

"I understand, Harry." Louis offered him a loving smile.

"Louis, we really need to go." Paul stressed. Louis sighed, once more.

"Goodbye, Lou, have a safe flight. I love you more than anything." Harry hugged his lover, kissing him goodbye one last time.

"Bye, Haz, I love you more." Louis turned, following Paul and exitting the building. Harry sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking for Zayn, who walked out into the audience with him. They took their seats while Harry looked to the stage. It felt like a part of him was missing without Louis there. He just prayed that these 2 weeks would go by quickly.

***

The two weeks were harder than Louis expected. They were long and boring and honestly, lonely. At first it was nice to be away from work but it progressively got worse.

When Louis' flight landed back in London, he immediately pulled out his phone. His fingers quickly typed in Harry's number, praying that he had picked up. 

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

"Hey baby." Louis spoke as he looked out onto the tarmat, the pavement wet from the steady rainfall.

"Hi, Lou. Have a good flight?" Harry asked, sounding a bit more awake.

"I guess, they played some crappy films but its okay because I'm finally on my way home." Louis balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled his bag out from the comparment above the seats. 

"I miss you." And Louis could swear thos were the only words Harry knew.

"I miss you too, babe, but I can't talk for long. I have to get my luggage and get to the car." Louis sighed, "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I'll be the same way soon. Is your mum picking you up?" Harry asked.

"Nah, she stayed home with the girls, but that's okay, I'll see them soon." Louis walked into the airport, immediately greeted by cameras flashing and fans trying to get close.

"I can tell you're inside. I'll let you go. Call me when you can. Bye beautiful, I love you so much!" Harry cooed into the phone, making kissy noises at the end. Louis chuckled and gripped his phone tighter.

"Bye, love. I love you too!" Louis chimed before ending the call and heading through the crowded aiport to the car that awaited his arrival.

When Louis pulled up to his house, he lugged his too-many suitcases through the familiar front door. As soon as he took a step inside, he was greeted by all four of his sisters pouncing on top of him. Louis laughed and hugged them as tight as he could.

That night was full of pajamas, popcorn, a crackling fire, and just talking. Louis caught up with the girls' schoolwork and their social life. He told stories about the tour and the things he and boys did together. Whenever Louis mentioned Harry, he felt the edges of his lips point into a bigger smile and his heart strings gave a tug. What could he say? He was whipped.

Hours later, Louis kissed the twins and his mum goodnight before crawling upstairs and into his warm bed. He sent a quick goodnight message to Harry before passing out from pure exhaustion.

When he woke up, he was greeted with the sweet smell of his mom's home made pancakes. He jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants and one of Harry's t-shirts that had just so accidentally got packed into his bag. His feet could not have went faster as they carried Louis to the round table filled with golden pancakes.

His first bite of the breakfast made his taste buds melt. He loved his mom's cooking. It was almost as good as Harry's. Which was saying something, considering Hrry was an amazing cook.

"You know, mum, I have always wondered. You are such an amazing cook and yet I'm shit at it. Why couldn't I have gotten the cooking genes here?" Jay smiled at her son and simply filled his plate with more pancakes, pleased to have her baby home again.

Soon, everything just began to melt together. Louis spent everyday the same. He would sit on the couch, play fifa, annoy his siters, play pranks of the family, eat, and sleep. Home life began to get quite boring. Plus, the only thing he was about to think about day and night was Harry.

They had only called each other a few times, Harry was always busy with family and friends. Louis didn't blame him, he knew how much Harry missed all his friends. They texted each other 'goodnight' before they crashed from exhaustion. They even skyped one time, which may or may not have led to Louis fingering himself to their dirty talk to each other as Harry pumped his cock in his fist furiously. It was the only sexual relief both of them had gotten since departing each other.

But now it was the day before Harry would be coming to Doncaster and Louis couldn't have been more excited. He got out o bed with a huge smile on his ace, kissing each of his present sister's on the cheek and his mum on her cheek as well. Louis ate his breakfast quickly before gathering the family in the living room.

"Now as we all know, Harry will be here tomorrow," Louis started, "And I want to make sure this place is clean and presentable to him." 

"Lou, it's just Harry. He's been here before." Lottie said, crossing her arms across his chest. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Girls, we need this place nice and clean for when he comes! I'm excited to see him and I want him to be welcomed to a tidy, pristine household. Now, let's get to cleaning!" Louis said as he turned to grab a mop and bucket.

"I must say, Louis, this must mean a lot to you if you're willing to clean by your own choice." Jay said as she stood up from the couch. She signalled for the rest of the girls to get up and start helping. Lottie groaned, Fizzy sighed, and the twins rushed up, excited to see Harry.

"Yeah, it does," Louis smied fondly at the ground before looking back up at his mum. "I've missed him so much. I can't wait for him to be here tomorrow morning." He sighed happily and tossed the mop in his hands around.

"How many times have you talked to him since you left?" Jay asked.

"We've called a few times and we text each other goodnight every night." Louis says, gripping the mop tightly. Jay smirked and chuckled, shaking her head.

"Don't forget that vocal skype session you had. You've got some mouth on you, young man." Louis' mouth dropped and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. 

"Mum, I..." He was speechless. Jay just chuckled and gropped a duster and walked to the kitchen. Louis stayed there still with his eyes wide open and wondered if he'd ever be able to fuck Harry again with remembering that his own mum had heard his dirty talk. He was even more ashamed, because his dirty talk that night was light. If only she had heard his heavy language. She would've shoved soap in his mouth and tied him to a cross in the middle of a church. 

Louis just shook his head, trying to forget what just happened and picked up his bucket of sloshing water and headed to the bathroom. 'Only one more day,' Louis thought to himself, 'One more day'

And that's how the rest of the day went. The family cleaned and polished the entire house up and down. Lottie mowed the lawn and Louis helped Fizzy clean the windows. The twins cleaned up the rooms around the house. Louis made it his personal job to straighten up his cluttered bedroom. It was going pretty well until he found himself laying on the floor, scrolling through twitter and texting Harry.

When night time came, Louis went to bed much earlier than usual. The faster he fell asleep, the quicker tomorrow would come. Besides, Harry would be coming around at about 1:00 p.m., which gave Louis enough time to shower and take an hour to choose what he was going to wear. 

As he pressed his head to his pillow, all he could think of was that Harry would be right next to him tomorrow, holding him, kissing him, just being with him. It made his heart swell and his lips tug into a smile. He couldn't have been more excited.

***

Louis could not have been more obnoxious the morning Harry was arriving.

He woke up and showered as fast as he could. He then ran around the house in just his towel (still dripping droplets onto the floor) , throwing his sisters' and mother's doors open, screaming at them to get up and make breakfast. Louis ran to his room, tripping up the stairs in the process, and tried to pick out an outfit.

He debated from so many choices. He could go simple with sweats and a t-shirt, or have a blast-from-the-past and wear stripes, or a nice v-neck that showed off his chest tattoo (it drove Harry crazy). He opted for the v-neck. 

He sped through his breakfast, shaking his leg viciously as he munched his cereal. He was too excited. No one misses their boyfriend this much. But this is Louis, and his boyfriend is Harry, so.

Louis almost jumped out of skin when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He whipped out the phone and the smile on his face stretched his skin so far that it should've ripped.

Haz<3: Hiiiiii Lou. I'm leaving now, can't wait to get there. It'll be siiiiiiiiiiiick!!!! Love you!

And Louis just laughs because his boyfriend is down right odd. But that's okay. Louis sort of loves him.

Me: Can't wait ! :) Been buzzing since last night ! Hurry up, Styles or else I'll burst from anticipation ! Love you more<3

So now Louis had about four hours to sit around. He decided to go upstairs and shut his eyes for a few more hours before Harry came. He wanted to be completely rested.

He headed upstairs and checked his email, twitter, and facebook before shutting everything off and setting his alarm to 12:30 so he could wake up just in time for his boyfriend's arrival.

***

"Come on, everyone! Harry will be here in ten minutes!" Louis ran around screaming. He did last minute cleaning and ordering his family to sit on the couch to wait for Harry. He fixed his hair countless times, because of course only Louis could never be pleased with his fringe no matter how many times he fixes it the same way.

"Louis darling, calm down." Fizzy chuckled, plopping onto the couch next to Phoebe. 

"But he's going to be here in like five minutes and he's amazing and everything has to be perect and oh my god is my hair okay? I really don't think it is because Harry likes it messy but soft but also rugged and I don't think it looks that way. You guys need to help me and does my butt look good in these pants becau-"

"Calm down!" Lottie laughed, grabbing her brother by the shoulders. "You look great. Besides, Harry will love how you look no matter-" The sound of the doorbell ringing cut off her speech.

"Oh my god that's him!" Louis squeeled like a fifteen year old in love. He pushed his sister down onto the couch before running to open the door. Louis took a deep breath before opening the front door.

Standing in the doorway was his lover. Harry dripped the handle of his brown suitcase in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Harry's grin was from ear to ear and his dimples were canyons deep.

"Lou," Harry breathed out happily, dropping his suitcase and putting the flowers on top before holding out his arms. Louis eagerly ran into them, jumping in his grip and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. "Oh man, I missed you so much." Harry mumbled before pressing his lips against Louis'. A wave of warmth rushed over both of the boys. The kiss brought them together again, made them melt back into one again. 

"I missed you too, Harry." Louis sighed between kisses. "Come inside." Louis whispered against Harry's plump lips.

"I'd truly love to, babe, but I sort of like it right here." Harry murmured, pressing his face against Louis' tiny body on top of his own.

They stayed like that until Louis got impatient, wanting to bring his lover inside. Louis loosened his death grip and hopped off of his boyfriend. He opened the door wider so Harry could fit his bag through the door. Once inside, Louis slammed the front door closed and immediately pressed himself to Harry's side. 

"I got these for you." Harry said quietly to Louis, handing him the flowers. Louis smiled and took a sniff of the gorgeous colors and thanked Harry with a kiss to the cheek. "I'll go put these in a vase." And with that, Louis was strutting into the kitchen.

"Harry!" Phoebe and Daisy both called, running over to Harry. Harry chuckled and bent over a little to hold both girls in his embrace.

"Good afternoon, sweethearts." Harry pressed tiny kisses to the tops of both of their heads. Next came Fizzy and Lottie who both gave Harry tight hugs. 

"Hello, love." Jay said as she walked into the room. 

"Good afternoon, Jay. You look quite lovely today." And there he goes again. Charming everyone. No one knows why Harry does that, but it costs nothing to be nice as he would say.

"Harry, always the gentleman. Here, I'll take your bags." Jay smiled and offered.

"Oh no, it's fine, I've got them." Harry said politely as Louis walked back into the room. Louis immediately attached himself to Harry's side, placing a protective arm around the younger boy's waist.

"Come on, then babe. Let's bring your stuff upstairs and get you settled." Louis smiled, attempting to pick up Harry's suitcase. Harry chuckled and gently pushed his boyfriend aside, sweeping up the suitcase himself. "Right, I keep forgetting how strong you exactly are." Louis hummed.

Harry followed Louis up the stairs, holding his suitcase with one hand. Louis walked down the short hallway, swinging his bedroom door open. Harry grinned and placed his bag down.

"Haven't been here in a while." He sighed happily, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind sharing a bed, Mr. Styles." Louis winked as he placed his arms around Harry's neck. Harry hummed in appreciation and nodded.

"Oh, I don't mind one bit, Mr. Tomlinson." Harry chuckled and bent over to press a loving kiss to Louis' lips. Their lips molded together and moved in perfect sync, playing a harmony that only the two of them could create. "Missed this so much."

"I know, couldn't wait for this." Louis moaned softly, kissing Harry harder. Harry pulled Louis closer, trailing his lips down Louis' neck and began to suck a lovebite right at the junction of his neck and shoulder, above his collarbones. 

"Can't wait for tonight, Louis. It'll be so good." Harry groaned as he continued sucking into Louis' neck. Louis sighed deeply, gripping Harry's hair tighter in his fist. "Did you miss my cock, Lou?" Louis nodded quickly.

"Want you, right now." Louis moaned as Harry's lips came back up to kiss Louis. Their tongues tangled in a messy, wet kiss. Harry bit Louis' bottom lip, pulling it towards him slightly, letting it go with a slick smack.

"So desperate, Lou. Haven't even been here for ten minutes and you're already gagging for it." Harry reached down, grabbing Louis' ass and bringing him closer. Louis moaned, grinding his hardening cock against Harry's leg, hissing out a 'yes' at the feeling.

"Been gagging for it since I left." Louis said in a breathy tone. 

"What do you want me to do to you, Louis?" Harry whispered darkly in his ear, hands gripping Louis' slender hips.

"H-Harry, just wanna-"

"Louis?" A small voice came from the door. Louis quickly turned around to face the open door. Phoebe and Daisy stood in the doorway with confused faces. "What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing, girls. Tell mum we'll be down in a minute to talk, alright?" The girls nodded and turned around slowly, walking away. Louis turned back to Harry and their faces both burned with embarrassment. Suddenly, the two of them starting cracking up.

"Did we scar your sisters?" Harry laughed, holding onto Louis tightly. Louis laughed, the crinkles by his blue eyes more prominent. 

"Nah, it could've been worse. We could've been naked." And that was the last they said before placing one last kiss on each other's lips and making their way downstairs to talk with everyone.

***

"Dinner's ready!" Louis' mother called from the kitchen. The twins cheered in excitement, Daisy jumping off Harry's lap and taking Phoebe by the hand. Fizzy and Lottie just chuckled and got up from their seats on the couch. Louis got up, pulling Harry up with him.

"You'll love my mum's cooking. She's almost as good as you." Louis smiled as he entwined their fingers together. Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Louis' temple. The two walked into the kitchen together hand-in-hand, quickly making their way to the round table.

"I want to sit by Harry!" Phoebe said, taking one of Harry's hands. Harry chuckled and held her hand tightly. "May I sit by you, Harry?" She asked with big deer eyes.

"Of course you can, love." Harry said politely, pulling out a chair for Phoebe to sit in. Once she was seated, Harry pushed her seat in. He quickly ran over to where Louis was getting ready to sit and pulled the chair out. Louis rolled his eyes and blushed at his boyfriend's kindness and sat down. Harry pushed Louis' chair in and gave a peck to his cheek before sitting down himself.

Dinner was lovely. The seven of them sat around the table, chatting happily. Harry loved Louis' family. The girls were just like Louis, funny and happy. Harry kept sneaking glances over at Louis, loving how happy he was when he was with his family. The crinkles by his eyes showed up more often and his laughter was brighter than usual. Jay noticed it too. She's watched interviews and videos of the boys, and the only other time Louis was as happy as he was this night is when he's with Harry.

After the group was finished with their evening meal, Jay decided to speak up.

"So, Harry, I know this a sensitive subject but what is your opinion on everything going on with, um, Eleanor." At the mention of her name, Louis' hand gripped Harry's thigh, squeezing tightly for reassurance.

"Well, um, I think she's a nice girl but I hate seeing Louis sad," Harry began, "You know, I understand why Modest feels the need to hide us. It's for the record sales and the publicity and in reality, not many teenage girls who are the main point of our sales will support a boyband where two members are gay, and in love with each other no doubt. But I just wish they didn't have to. All I want is for Louis to be happy, and he isn't that with Eleanor." Harry sighed and looked at Louis, staring directly into his blue eyes flooded with sadness. "But I know one day they'll let us be free. And when that time comes, we'll be just as strong and still as deeply in love as we are now."

Louis couldn't help but throw his arms around Harry. Louis tried to understand how Harry was this strong. How he was able to put up this front about him that made him seem like he was fine. They both knew he really wasn't. But that was how Harry got out of breaking down. He explained everything in a rational way, then turned to Louis and just thought of the light at the end of the tunnel. It made Louis sort of happy. He hated seeing Harry sad, even a stray tear broke his heart sixteen times over. Harry was strong though, and Louis wishes he could think like Harry. See that candle light flickering in the dark. It takes true strength to think like that, in Louis' mind.

"I understand." Jay smiled and cupped her hands together in adoration, "My two boys. I hope everything works out for you in the end."

"Thank you, Jay, I know it will. As long as I have my Louis, then I know everything will be okay." And if that didn't make Louis' heart swell then he could never know what would.

"Harry." Harry heard Phoebe squeak from beside him.

"Yeah, hun?" 

"After dessert, can you tell me and Daisy a bedtime tale?" Phoebe smiled shyly. Harry grinned and nodded.

"Of course, Phoebe," Harry turned and smirked at Louis, "You never mentioned anything about dessert?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Louis blushed, looking at Harry's large hand holding his smaller, petite one.

"Well, we should bring it out now. Fiz, come help me get it." Lottie said, dragging Fizzy up with her. They brought out a small chocolate cake that the family ate happily. Louis and Harry kept feeding each other their pieces, cake smeared all over their faces, causing the Tomlinsons to laugh at their foolishness.

After dessert, it was about 9:00 at night. Louis dragged Harry into the living room where they cuddled up and watched television. Louis was curled up on Harry's lap with his head resting against his chest. Harry's arms held Louis tightly as he nosed at Louis' feathery hair every now and then. "I'm proud of you." Louis mumbled. Harry looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Why, babe?" He asked, carding his fingers through Louis' hair once again.

"Well, you're so strong with everything that's going on. I know it's hard for you seeing Eleanor and me and stuff but, like, I don't know. I'm just so proud of you with everything." Harry smiled and kissed the top of Louis' head.

"I do it for you. I don't want you, or your family for that matter, to see me upset." Harry said, chewing his lip, "Especially the twins."

"They've met Eleanor before." Louis hummed, playing with a loose string on the edge of Harry's sleeve. "They like her. They like you more."

"Do they understand everything going on?" Louis sighed and shook his head.

"Not really. The know that I can't be with you in public but they don't understand why. They're still young. I don't want them having to know what goes on out there." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I love you, Louis." Harry smiled, forcing Louis to look up at him.

"I love you more, Harold."

***

At around 10:00 at night, the twins asked Harry to come put them to sleep. They usually never stayed up this late so they were already exhausted. Harry walked into their pink room and sat at the edge of Daisy's bed. The girls got settled into their beds before only turning on the lamp, leaving a warm glow in the room.

"So what kind of story do you girls want to hear?" Harry asked, tucking both girls in deeper in their blankets.

"Can you tell us the story about when you met Louis?" Phoebe questioned quietly. Harry smiled, looking down at his legs and began his story.

He was in their room for forty-five minutes, explaining everything that went on since the two met in the bathroom to what's been going on lately. Harry told them how much he loved Louis and all their secrets. Their laughs, their tears, their journeys together. He didn't miss a detail when it came to talking about Louis. He spent the most time talking about when they first met. Harry pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to point out the "Hi" tattoo sketched onto his arm, explaining that was the first word Louis spoke to him.

The girls were fascinated. They asked how could he remember that day so perfectly. Harry chuckled and told them that's what happens when you fall in love. The girls asked about the rest of his tattoos. Harry explained some of the silly meanings and some of the deep meanings. It wasn't until almost eleven at night when he was prepared to leave. But as he began to get up, Daisy squeaked out one last question.

"Harry, are you going to marry Louis?"

Harry paused and smiled down at his folded hands. "One day, I hope. I love Louis with all my heart and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I knew that from the beginning."

What Harry didn't know was that Louis was standing right outside their room, looking through the small opening left between the door and the wall. His heart swelled and he covered it with his hand, feeling it beat faster than Thumper's foot. Only Harry made him feel that way. And now knowing that Harry wanted to marry him one day only made it beat faster.

"Harry, did you know that Louis smiled the biggest today because you were going to be here?" Phoebe added. "He always smiles the biggest when you're around. Even when someone just says your name!"

Harry blushes, twiddling his thumbs. The dimples in his cheeks deepened at the thought that he had that effect on Louis. He knew that he always made Louis happy, but making him the happiest? It never dawned on him.

"Louis makes me happier than anyone." Harry said in a lost, distant voice. His mind was somewhere else. "I don't know what to do without him." Louis felt a stray tear trickle down his cheek at that.

"DId you miss him when you were gone?" Daisy asked with a tilt of her small head. Harry nodded, biting on his pink lip.

"Honestly, I don't know how I survived without him. The whole time I was driving here I had a massive grin on my face because I knew I was only hours away from seeing him." The girls smiled and giggled, they were truly mesmerized by Harry and Louis' relationship.

"I hope I find someone one day and we can be like you and Lou!" Daisy squealed,earning a laugh and a nod of agreement from Phoebe. Harry sat there, sort of wishing she didn't. Of course he wanted her to get the same butterflies he did when he looked at Louis and feel the same heartwarming feeling whenever Louis was near. However, he didn't want this little girl to suffer how they did. Hiding, lying to the fans, being made out as something they weren't. But he knew that she'd be okay.

"You will, Daisy," Harry smiled as he got up. Louis stepped back a little, careful Harry wouldn't see him.

"Wait, Harry, one last question!" Phoebe sad quickly. Harry turned to her. "Louis Styles or Harry Tomlinson?" The question caused the three of them to laugh, even Louis chuckled from his hiding spot. Harry stopped, thinking of a good answer. He always loved Louis' last name. So maybe...

"Harry Tomlinson, for sure." He smiled at the two happy girls. "Now, it's real late, so goodnight girls." Harry hummed, tucking each girl further in and pressing kisses to each of their foreheads. Louis said Harry about to leave so he quickly ran down the halls and to his bedroom upstairs.

Harry flicked the light off on his way out, admiring the two girls slowly falling asleep. It reminded him of one him and Louis would have kids one day. Well, hopefully have kids. They had talked about it numerous times, throwing names around hopelessly. Harry would be sure to mark a name if he liked it. Every time he thought about it, he would smile like a dope, a bit like he was now. Harry quietly shut the door behind him and made his way upstairs to finally be alone with Louis.

***

When Harry got upstairs, he was immediately surrounded by Louis, questions like "How did it go?", "Why were you down there for so long?", and "Why are you perfect?" Harry didn't get why he was asking the last one, but he just went along with it.

For an hour, the couple cuddled, watched more television, and just talked, they made sure it was late enough that Jay would be asleep (which she was, she had came upstairs to say goodnight to the boys about a half hour ago). They just enjoyed being alone together. Not having to worry about management or paparazzi, or even (though they didn't feel the need to admit it) the other boys. Yes, Harry and Louis loved Liam, Zayn, and Niall with their whole being but it was nice to be able to lay around without being disturbed.

But soon, the boys became restless. With the TV muted, Louis and Harry quietly kissed on the bed. Their lips moved slowly, trying to pass their love and passion between each other without words. Even this simple gesture made both boys harden in their pants quickly, with the knowledge of what was to come of course. Harry was the first to separate their lips, but only to attach them to Louis' jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses along the skin, tracing down his neck and to his collarbones. Louis moaned, moving his hands from Harry's curls. Harry's hand hugged around Louis' waist while Louis grabbed onto the collar of Harry's shirt eagerly, silently begging Harry to slip it off. And Harry obeyed, of course.

"Take your shirt off, baby, wanna see that pretty, little, curvy body of yours." Harry mumbled into Louis' ear. His voce was deep and rough, a sure-fire sign that he was utterly turned on. Well, of course he was. This was their first time having sex in weeks. Louis pulled his shirt off, and as soon as he did, Harry moved down to his nipples, taking the right bud in his mouth.

Louis gasped a moan from his thin lips. He always had sensitive nipples, which was something Harry took advantage of quite often. His lips closed around the light bud, twirling his tongue around it while he tweaked the left nipple in his left hand. He switched over seconds later, knowing Louis wouldn't last long if he just did this.

"You were so desperate earlier, grinding on me in front of your sisters. Fucking slut Louis. So desperate to be touched and fucked." Harry growled, grinding his clothed erection against Louis'. Lou's eyes filled with lust and desire. He wanted tonight to be sweet, but with the way Harry was talking, there would be none of that. That didn't bother Louis one bit. Rough Harry was a hot Harry.

Harry kissed down Louis' chest, to his tummy, to just above his pajama bottoms. "We should get rid of these, shouldn't we?" Harry smirked up at Louis, slipping his pants off easily. But before he could pull down Louis' boxers, he heard Louis speak.

"H-Harry, want to suck your cock. Let me suck you." Louis whined, grabbing for Harry to move up. Harry complied, sliding his body upwards, pressing a long, hungry kiss onto Louis' lips. Louis sighed into his mouth, relishing the feeling of Harry's lips on his own. Harry pulled away and got off, standing near the bed. Louis smirked, getting up with a smooth roll of his body and walked towards Harry slowly.

"You've had me waiting 2 weeks, Styles. All I wanted was your dick in my mouth, in my tight hole. You better not be a tease tonight." Harry groaned, Louis' words going straight to his impossibly hard dick. Louis seductively sank to his knees, pulling Harry's pajama pants down to his ankles, along with his boxers, allowing Harry's red, hard, leaking cock to spring up into Louis' face. Harry quickly stepped out of the clothing pooled at his feet. 

Louis collected the precum at the tip of Harry's cock, using as a bit of lubricant to help his hand easily slide up and down harry's dick. He squeezed it a bit, quickening his pace for Harry's sake. He thumbed at the head, smearing the leakage along the length of the thick dick. Harry sighed in pleasure, hips canting to keep up with Louis' hands.

"Lou, mouth, please." Harry grunted, his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure and concentration on Louis. Lou smiled and winked before placing his lips around the head of Harry's cock. He slowly inched himself down, spit collecting on Harry's thick cock. His mouth slid back up, his tongue swirling around the tip and occasionally poking into the slit. Harry moaned, threading his fingers in Louis' feathery hair.

"Look at you. On your knees like the slut you are. Bet you didn't think you'd be blowing cock in your childhood bedroom?" Harry said, tightening his grip on Louis' hair. Louis just looked up at him with red-rimmed blue eyes. Louis continued bobbing his head up and down, going as far as the pubic hair. He made gagging sounds as Harry's large dick hit the back of his throat. It drove him crazy. 

But really, everything about Louis drove Harry crazy, especially in this moment. Louis' hallowed cheeks, high cheekbones, smooth jawline, and blue, blue eyes staring up at him through thick eyelashes. However, Harry was too busy admiring Louis' face to notice that Louis had one hand down his own boxers, stroking himself. He could've came just at the sight.

Louis sensed that though. Whenever Harry was about to cum, his grip tightened and his moans became breathy. So Louis slicked off and ended with a 'pop'. Harry groaned in frustration, craving the warm sensation of Louis' mouth on his cock again.

Louis rose up again, smashing his lips to Harry's. His arms wound around Harry's neck, just to bring him impossibly closer. Harry shucked Louis' boxers off, immediately tugging the hot dick. Louis moaned and pressed his face into Harry's chest, his warm breath reflecting off of the swallow tattoos inked onto his lover.

Before Louis found relief in Harry's movements, he was thrown onto the bed while Harry walked over to his suitcase, pulling out a bottle of lube. "Came prepared, I see?" Louis smirked. Harry chuckled, climbing back onto the bed.

"You didn't think I'd not think about fucking you on this trip, huh?" And Louis laughed at that because of course he knew Harry would come prepared. Harry was practically horny ever second of his life. Harry without lube was highly unlikely.

Harry pushed Louis' legs back to his shoulders. Louis hooked his hands under his thighs where Harry was placing small kisses to the sun-kissed skin. He slicked up three fingers, and began prodding Louis' pink hole with one. Within seconds, one of Harry's long, slender fingers was nestled inside his boyfriend.

"Missed your fingers." Louis groaned, loving the sensation of having some part of Harry in him. Harry smirked and began to thrust his digit in and out of Louis' hole. The tightness on his finger was overwhelming. Quickly, a second finger was added, making Louis keen at the feeling. Harry slowly leaned forward when Louis had his head thrown back and licked at the edges of the entrance.

Louis' head flung forward, staring at his boyfriend with lust-filled eyes. He hissed, rocking back on Harry's fingers and tongue. He would never understand how skilled Harry had become with his fingers and tongue. Harry continued lapping at his boyfriend's pink hole while he pumped two fingers in and out of him, slipping a third in. 

"Yes, oh." Louis moaned, helplessly rocking back on Harry's fingers.

"What a dirty boy, getting fingered in his former bedroom. So naughty, Lou." Harry grinned, going back to eating his boyfriend out. One of Louis' hands had left his thigh and gripped Harry's curls, forcing him to keep licking at him. Being eaten out like this was one of his favorite things. 

"So dirty, Harry, so naughty, for you." Louis gasped, "Your dirty boy." Harry moaned at Louis' words. 

"How many times did you finger yourself these past weeks, baby?" Harry asked, lips suddenly next to Louis' ear. Louis just whimpered at the increasing pace of Harry's fingers. "Answer me, whore."

"So many times, Har- OH right there! Baby yes!" Louis threw his head back, allowing Harry to mark his neck with more love bites.

"What did you think of?" Harry whispered, breath ghosting along the tan skin on Louis' neck.

"You. Your fingers. Your tongue. Your cock deep inside me, wrecking me. Couldn't wait until tonight." Louis cried out, desperately bucking back onto Harry's stabbing fingers. Harry chuckled darkly, going back down to Louis' ass. Minutes later, Harry had taken his fingers and tongue away from and out of the boy. Louis shook his head.

"Back in. Want to be filled." Louis complained as Harry slid some lube onto his cock and gave it a few pumps. He was rock hard, staring at Louis as he pumped himself. Louis was spread out desperately, cock lying an angry red on his tummy, precum pooling on the skin. His pink hole waiting to be pounded into. He stared at Harry as he bit his lip, silently trying to lure him in. 

It worked.

Moments later, Harry was sliding his cock into Louis, loving the noises slipping from his mouth. Once Harry had bottomed out, balls slick to the boy's ass, he waited for Louis to adjust. It didn't take as long as Harry expected before Louis was trying to buck back onto Harry's cock.

Harry slid out, pushing back in nice and hard. Louis moaned louder than he should've. Harry began pumping his cock out at a slow, hard pace. He threw Louis' legs over his shoulders, to get deeper in the older boy.

"Oh-h Harry yes, shit, fucking me so good." Louis whined as Harry began to speed up his thrusts, concentrating on Louis's moans and whimpers. "Harder, f-faster. More, give me more Harry, fuck me like a champ." Louis screamed, and Harry hadn't even hit his prostate yet.

Harry snapped his hips back and forth. His hands gripped Louis' hips tighter than he should. But he had to intention of bruising this boy. Making sure Louis knew he was his. His pretty little slut.

"So loud, babe. Want the whole country to hear you." Harry growled in Louis' ear, sending shivers down Louis' spine.

"So desperate, Lou, love it. Love how you take my cock like the slut you are." Harry groaned, fucking Louis into next week. Louis screamed, running his hands all over himself. Down his chest, across his nipples, down his tummy. He avoided his cock. He always knew to avoid his cock. Louis stayed at his nipples, tweaking the buds between his index finger and thumb. "Love it when you play with yourself, baby."

"Your slut, Harry, only your-rs. Oh Harry yes, fuck me harder!" So Harry did. Pumping his dick in and out of Louis at an incredible rate, searching for his spot.

"Love it when you scream my name baby. Gonna wake your family up. Want them to know how much of a cockslut you are for me and my cock, huh?" Louis nodded quickly, pulsing himself back onto Harry's pounding cock. Soon, Harry did hit his prostate, screams flying from Louis' mouth. Everyone in the UK probably heard them.

"Yes! Harry, Harry, Harry! Yes, more! Just like that, harder! Faster! Oh shit fucking hell Harry." Louis strung out words without a single thought. "Want to ride your big, fat cock. Let me ride you, shit, Harry." 

Harry flipped them over without his dick slipping out of Louis' slick hole. Louis settled himself on Harry's lap, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He began moving his hips in small figure-eights, easily picking up speed and bouncing properly on Harry's hot dick.

Harry's kneaded Louis' ass cheeks in his hands, squeezing the thick flesh. He snapped his wrist, marking Louis' ass with a red handprint. Louis squealed, begging for more. So that's what Harry did. He spanked Louis as he rode him. It sent sparks flying through their veins. Harry's hip snapped up in time with Louis' bounces. Lou's cock bounced along with him allowing his precome to smear across his stomach and Harry's.

"Making me feel amazing, Lou. Riding my cock like a pro." Louis keened from Harry's words. "So beautiful, so amazing. Pretty little cockslut." Louis rolled his head back and moaned louder than ever, his prostate being hit directly by Harry's cock.

"Harry, oh, Harry, I'm c-close." Harry grabbed Louis' hips, admiring the sleek curves of his body, lifting Louis up farther and slamming him down harder. Louis screamed, nails biting into Harry's skin. Harry's thrusts began to become sloppy, indicating he was close as well. Harry grabbed the back of Louis' head, bringing his lips to his own in a wet, messy kiss.

"Cum for me Lou, show me that pretty little face when you cum from just my dick." And Louis did. Screaming Harry's name at the top of his lungs, streaks of white spurted from Louis' dick, landing on Harry's abs. Harry groaned as Louis fell limp in his arms, his thrusts harder as he utterly pounded into Louis.

"Harry, cum. Want to be filled with your hot cum." 

Harry lost it.

He filled the older boy with his spunk, filled to the brim. He rode through his orgasm before coming to a stop, slowing lifting Louis' pliant body off of his softening cock. He turned Louis over onto his stomach and leaned over, licking the dripping cum from his spent hole.

"N-no Harry, I'll get hard again." Louis warned, digging his nails into the blankets.

"Sh, baby, don't worry." Harry whispered as he lapped his release out of the stretched pink entrance. Once he was finished, he got up off the bed and walked into the small bathroom in Louis' room. He wet a washcloth with warm water and brought it back to the barely awake boy. Harry silently and gently wiped down Louis' chest and legs, pressing little butterfly kisses to every inch of skin the towelette brushed. He wiped himself down quickly before throwing the flannel back into the sink.

Harry crawled back up to Louis, taking his boxers from the floor and slipping them up Louis' legs. He slipped on his own boxers before climbing in bed next to Louis.

"We always sleep naked after sex. Why are you putting boxers on me?" Louis asked in a buzzed hum. He was right on the edge of sleep.

"We already scarred your sisters once, don't want them seeing us nude in bed together." Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis eagerly accepted the embrace. He lay his head on Harry's chest, arms hugging the younger boy's torso. Harry tightened his grip on his wonderful boyfriend.

"I'm so happy you're here." Louis said in a hushed tone. Harry smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I'm happy to be here with you in your lovely home, darling." Harry said quietly, as he brushed his fingers through Louis' sweaty fringe.

"It's not home unless you're there." Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's chest. "Goodnight, Haz. Love you so much." Harry flicked off the lamp and settled down closer to Louis, if it was even possible.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Love you too." And that was that.

***

In the morning, the two boys woke up to Fizzy knocking on the door calling them down for breakfast. Harry wondered if they had waken anyone up last night (probably) but he'd rather not as k Louis' family if they had heard them having sex by any chance. After they threw on some pajama pants and t-shirts (Harry noticed fingerlike bruises on Louis' hip-bones and red marks along his ass which made a wave of accomplishment wash over him), and kissed a little more than necessary, they couple headed downstairs to be greeted with eggs, toast, and bacon prepared for them.

Harry fed Louis his eggs while Louis made Harry munch on his bacon. The rest of their day was spent watching Disney movies, cuddling in Louis' bed, eating crap food, and just being with each other.

And maybe that's what was so nice about these two. They could sit in bed for days on end just watching movies and neither would be bothered. It was the fact that they were with each other because they rarely got that. With all the fame, fans, and ignorance from Modest, it was a true rarity that they could peacefully be together. So that night, after a steamy shower sex session, the two made a vow that for the next few days, it was their time. No phone, no computer, no nothing. It was just their time. Their time to spend with each other. They knew they would be free one day, but until then, they cherished these moments together, being alone. They were in love, they always would be.

And that was that.


End file.
